


Can You Hold Me?

by Marvel_My_Savior



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, But also, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Protective Lena Luthor, Separation Anxiety, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Trust Issues, What Was I Thinking?, im not kidding its gonna get real fluffy cause im weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_My_Savior/pseuds/Marvel_My_Savior
Summary: Kara goes to apologize again to Lena and is rejected again. Only this time something very strange happens to her when Lena turns to leave.OrKara develops a case of severe separation anxiety while trying to resolve things with Lena and no one knows what to do, least of all Kara and Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 554





	1. It Feels Like A Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so there’s a few things I want to go over with you guys before you read this. (Side note: in case you were wondering the title is from the song Can You Hold Me by NF featuring Britt Nicole)
> 
> First of all, I’m not the biggest fan of Supergirl (I mean obviously I’ve seen the show) I’m more Marvel but my friend told me this was a good idea and they like the show a lot. With that being said I apologize if anything seems off or out of character. 
> 
> Second of all, I’m gonna apologize in advance for any slow updates. Somehow distance learning requires more work than regular learning. 
> 
> Third of all, there is going to be some unrealistic but yet super soft and emotional fluff but also angst so don't get too comfortable *insert evil laugh*
> 
> Also, I’m gonna tell you quickly what possible triggers this story has and you should please only read if you know you can handle them: In-depth description of anxiety attacks, abandonment issues, separation anxiety, and references to depression. 
> 
> Thanks for listening and I hope you like it!

The fresh air felt pleasant on Kara's face as she flew over the city. She wasn't flying slow by any means, but she also was in no hurry to reach her destination. Hopefully, Lena had left her penthouse door open because she was positive the woman wouldn't let her in by choice. She'd probably stand there watching with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes. Or she might just dismiss Kara entirely and not even acknowledge her presence on the balcony. The thought made her head hurt, so she pushed it away. It's not like this was a good idea per se. She'd already had her apology rejected two times before. Even Alex warned her that it was best she just let Lena be. Kara knew she was probably right, but the thought of being turned away and ignored forever by the CEO made her feel weird. It almost felt like her heart was beating faster just thinking about it.

She shook off the strange feeling as Lena's penthouse became easier and easier to see. The building's appearance was structural and ordered. It fit Lena in that way, but Kara has seen other sides of the woman that she adored more. The way she always had wanted to do good and be her own person outside of her family legacy was inspiring. Lena really did have the potential to change the world. Except right now she seems more set on destroying the world or at least Kara's world.

The reporter's feet made almost no noise as they softly touched the balcony concrete. As she approached the door, she could see that all of the blinds had been closed. The inside had to be dark as well because not even a sliver of light came through. Kara entertained the thought that perhaps her friend was sleeping. She only stopped when her hand was placed firmly on the door handle. It all felt so familiar despite the amount of time it's been. Moonlight bounced off the polished metal and made it appear as it had never been touched. It really had been a long time after all, at least longer than Kara thought. With a deep breath in and out, she lightly pulled to open the door. 

Apparently luck was in her favor tonight because it worked. 

A small smile of victory crossed her face as she took a few steps into the room. She had been right about the place being dark. The only light was from a small lamp on the couch's side table. The fading smell of an indistinguishable cooked meal filled her noise. Even more than that, she could smell Lena'a perfume and natural scent in the entire house. Her footsteps stopped when she looked around the room to find no one. Maybe the CEO is asleep after all. Kara thought that was strange, considering she knew Lena suffered from insomnia most nights. That was all the more reason to just leave and not disturb her if she was sleeping though.

"You do know it's rude to break into someone's house, right?" Kara resisted the urge to jump five feet in the air at the sudden voice, "It's also illegal, Supergirl." 

Lena rose from a cabinet in the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hand. Her features made it well known to the reporter that she was not wanted. The sarcasm when she had spoken also solidified what was already known.

"Lena listen-"

"Save it, would you? You're honestly being pathetic at this point," Lena practically spat venom at her. The bottle of wine almost broke with how harshly it was forced down on the counter. 

"If you would just listen to me for once-"

"I have listened. Multiple times as a matter of fact." 

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not the one who broke into somebody's house in the middle of the night." 

"LENA!" Kara's frustration couldn't be kept in any longer. The girl who caused the frustration jumped a tiny bit at the tone. She straightened up just as quickly, though, and raised her eyebrow in the direction of the super. Clearly, she was challenging Kara to keep talking to her like that, and for what it's worth, Kara almost took her up on it. But that's not why she was here. She didn't want to fight or yell at Lena and vice versa. She wanted to get her best friend to forgive her so they can finally be best friends again. 

"Lena, I know I should've told you sooner, but it was for your safety. You were already in so much danger just being L-Corp's CEO, and I could've made it worse," The reporter's face was soft and sad now while she waited for a response. She should've expected the sarcastic laugh that filled the room.

"Right, I'm so sure. You weren't worried about the safety of "L-Corp's Ceo" you were worried about the danger. After all the time we spent together I'm still just a Luthor to you," Lena scoffed and walked around the counter, the wine now forgotten. 

"I already told you a thousand times that I do trust you! Even right now, I still do! What's it gonna take for you to believe me on that?" The pleading tone was almost embarrassing, coming from someone as powerful as the Kryptonian. 

"You can't convince me to believe a lie." 

"It's not a lie."

Lena stared at Kara with disgust written all over her. She pushed herself away from the counter and began walking across the living room. Kara's heart thumped harder with each step she took.

"Where- Lena w-what I mean where are you going. We're having a conversation," She was starting to get a bizarre feeling of danger in her head. Her eyes glanced around the room and saw no threat. Why did she feel like everything was about to go wrong when nothing was happening? 

"No, you're trying to have a conversation. A conversation that I want no part in," Lena stopped while she spoke only to turn her body away from the other woman's. The super's palms were sweaty, and she felt like she was gonna be sick. There had to be kryptonite somewhere, but why would it take this long to work. Both her normal and x-ray vision found no trace of the substance at all. She looked down to see her hands slowly beginning to twitch and shake. The stress she was feeling had to be off the charts. She shouldn't be this stressed, though. Why was she freaking out? What was happening? Is she gonna pass out? Questions started forming in Kara's head at a mile a minute. She brought her right hand up to run it across her forehead and down her face as a weak attempt to soothe herself. Suddenly, she whipped her head back to look at Lena, who was reaching for the lamp. 

"Lena, wait!" Kara tried to move forward, but she felt unbalanced on her legs. The Luthor only sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"Just leave," Her tone was firm and left no room for discussion.

"P-please just stop f-for a second," Why was she stuttering so much? Her lungs started to feel tighter. Like something was squeezing them so they couldn't fill all the way up with air. Except her heart was going over 110 bpm and needed air. She was still getting air right?

"Go Kara."

And that was it. 

Kara felt as though her entire throat was closing as she practically dropped to the floor. She started gasping, trying to get air that felt like it was going nowhere. Lena quickly swung around at the sound of a thump as Kara's knees hit the ground. She watched while the woman ran her hand over her neck. Of course, Lena knew what was happening. It had happened to her on multiple occasions in the past. Somehow the "powerful" Kryptonian was having an anxiety attack. 

"Lena-" was all Kara could manage to get out. She looked around wildly, trying to find a reason why. She couldn't breathe. Oh, Rao, she couldn't breathe. Her legs wouldn't let her stand, and her arms had tingles shooting all through them. A warm liquid she registered as tears started forming in her eyes. Kara felt like she was dying, and she looked to Lena once again. She wanted Lena to stay badly and was terrified of her leaving. She was terrified of Lena leaving her like this in the middle of her penthouse. 

On the other hand, Lena was trying to enjoy the sight in front of her. Supergirl down on the ground in pain and unaware of what was happening. With all the anger she felt she should've enjoyed it. But as she watched the scene unfold, she felt distraught and the need to help her. She needed to help her. She needed to protect Kara, and right now, this wasn't Supergirl. This was all Kara Danvers. Lena only let herself mull the thought over a second longer before she made her decision. She practically ran over to Kara's side.

"Hey Kara, look at me," Lena put her hand on Kara's back firmly but with care. The blue eyes that met her green ones could've broken the coldest person's heart. They were teary and terror-filled and completely unlike the normally bright, caring ones she's used to seeing. 

"I-I can't- I can't- can't breathe," Lena could feel the reporter's entire body shaking with just the one hand that laid on her. The woman let out a choked gasp that mixed with a sob.

"It's alright darling just look at me. You can breathe. You just gotta slow down," Lena's words were said with the advice she gave, slowly. 

"No, I-" Kara didn't finish and instead shook her head. 

"Yes, you can. Just take some deep breaths. How about I tell you my day?" The CEO didn't wait for an answer, "Today was really frustrating for me, so I had to take a lot of deep breaths," She demonstrated herself breathing in and out slowly with a bit of over-exaggeration. She could see Kara trying to follow along.

"See just like that," Lena slowly pulled Kara so that her upper half was laying across her upper legs. This seemed to soothe Kara as she felt the blonde's breathing becoming more relaxed. With that in mind, she wrapped her arm around Kara protectively as well. 

After a little over 10 minutes of coaxing and help, the super's breathing returned to normal. She no longer felt the tightness in her chest or the tingling in her arms. Her body was still shaking, and she was still crying but not out of anxiety. Kara could feel her best friend holding her and very slightly rocking. It made her feel like she was a child, but it was comforting enough that she didn't want it to stop. Tears continued to stream down her face when Lena started running her fingers lightly through her hair, and she couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I-I just started crying and freaking out, and I felt weird, and I can't stop-" Her rambling was quickly cut off.

"That's okay. Just relax, Kara," Lena whispered softly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight," Kara felt tired and like her whole body was weighing her down.

"Shhh, I said it's okay. Don't worry about it right now," Lena knew that she was going to hate herself for giving in later. She also knew that Kara was gonna want to talk to her about it later. She dreaded both of those thoughts, but for right now, she just let it happen. She didn't think about Supergirl or L-Corp or the DEO. She could tell Kara was gonna be out like a light in less than a few minutes. And at least for tonight, that was okay. She'll deal with the consequences and whatever this whole thing was about some other day.


	2. But Now We're Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true extent of Kara's separation anxiety is discovered the next morning when she wakes up completely alone with Lena nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really thankful for the positivity this has received! Anyway, hope you guys like this next chapter and make sure you stay safe!
> 
> ALSO REMINDER: The expression of separation anxiety in this work is exaggerated. Real separation anxiety is not like this normally so you shouldn't base what you know on this work. Coming from someone with it, this is more like how it feels on the inside sometimes than what actually happens.

Outside light seeped into the penthouse and bathed the room in warmth. Kara found herself slowly opening her eyes with blurry vision. Given that she was an alien, the blurriness quickly faded away as she fully awoke. In the following seconds, Kara registered that she was number one, still in Lena's living room, and number two, on the couch instead of the floor. She allowed the memory of what went down the previous night flood her mind. She remembered arguing and being yelled at by Lena. She remembered Lena trying to send her away. She remembered Lena walking away from her. She remembered the very odd panic and distress she was put in. And she remembered Lena holding her and comforting her.

Lena comforted her.

It was a crazy thought because of how things were. Kara believed Lena would've let her suffer and fall apart. Hell, a part of her thinks the CEO would've taken some pleasure in watching her. Now that was a disturbing thought. A thankfully untrue one, though, because Lena did help her. It was nice to feel the woman's arms wrapped around her like that. It was so safe, and protective someone might've thought Lena was the one with superhuman abilities. Like she was the one who needed to protect Kara instead of vice versa.

Speaking of Lena, Kara realized that she wasn't in the living room. The area was vacant except for her sluggish self on the couch. Kara didn't hesitate a minute longer and was up on her feet immediately. She saw that there was a blanket skewed across the backside of the other couch. Lena must have used it. The hero gave the room another once over to find no other trace of her best friend. She opted to move to the kitchen despite smelling no food. The bottle of wine from last night was still sitting unopened on the counter. She noticed that Lena hadn't even had the chance to pull out a glass before she came in. It started to make her feel guilty for barging in. Though in her defense, it wasn't really "barging" more like walking through an unlocked door. Either way, the Luthor wasn't in there. Kara told herself not to panic. It's perfectly reasonable for her not to want to be there when the reporter woke up. It's not like they're on the best of terms. 

Kara was already missing her glasses, so she decided to x-ray the place. She was glad Lena wasn't in the bathroom because that would be awkward, but she wasn't in her office either. She also wasn't in any of the bedrooms, or anywhere in the apartment. Not a figure to be detected. This is not good. Okay, yeah, so now Kara was panicking. She was panicking way too quickly. It's not like Lena to go to the L-Corp building without at least coffee, and there was no scent or fading smell of coffee. The pot hadn't even been used yet. What if she ran off and is in danger? What if somebody kidnapped her? What if Lex found out she helped Kara? Would he lash out at her? Would he attack her? 

The super was not feeling super at all. Her eyes started flashing around the room. They were looking for any sign at all that Lena was okay. She stuck out a shaky hand and grabbed the countertop for support. She didn't know if her legs were going to give out again, but if they were, she was going to be prepared. She began imagining all of the dreadful things that could be happening to Lena, all because she wasn't awake or there to stop it. 

"Lena," She mumbled in between her rapidly speeding up breaths, "Gotta find Lena." 

Kara gradually pulled her hand away from the countertop and staggered forward. She took about two steps before having to grab it again because she felt like she might fall. The imagery was getting worse as she stumbled through the kitchen. Lena being taken. Lena in pain. Lena crying. Lena screaming. Lena, Lena, Lena. That was all she could concentrate on. She felt the urge to cry but swiftly shoved it back. She couldn't afford to cry right now. She just barely made it to hold on to the wall. There she stood in between the kitchen and living room, almost hyperventilating and fully shaking. Stupid need to breathe; she cursed internally. Her hands clutched the drywall, and her heart rate kept spiking. She felt like she was dying despite not feeling any real pain. She was going to die if she didn't know Lena was alright.

"Lena!" The cry was ripped from her chest before she could stop it, "Lena, please! You gotta answer!" She yelled into the empty penthouse. 

There was, of course, no answer. However, the blonde's hearing (that was out of control) seemed to pick up on the sound of keys. Like they were being fumbled. That's not important to her at the moment, though. 

"LENA!" Kara screamed this time. 

Her body whipped around as fast as it could in its current state when the front door was thrown open. Down the hall, she heard hurried footsteps. "Oh no," was her only thought. She could quickly be taken down right now. The vulnerable state she was in wasn't going away, and she was stuck clinging to a wall. With the distress she was in, the super couldn't even pick out the heartbeat from the hundreds of others she could hear, including her own. The footsteps were right upon her, and she braced herself for what might come next.

"Kara! Kara, what happened?!" Rao must've been working in her favor because there stood the woman who caused all of this. 

Lena dropped the bag she was carrying and tossed her keys towards the couch. She came quickly to Kara's side and allowed the reporter throw an arm around her shoulder. The two of them maneuvered to the sofa before practically falling on it. Kara seemed to snap out of the disbelief she was in upon sitting down.

"Lena! You're okay," She felt herself slowly start to come down from the terrible high she was at. 

"Of course, I'm okay, but clearly, the same can't be said for you," Lena sounded both worried and annoyed.

"Well, I, um, you weren't here when I woke up and..." Kara trailed off. She was starting to realize how ridiculous she might sound.

"And?" Lena sounded plain annoyed now. 

"I thought maybe something bad had happened with, you know, your brother or just someone," The super was thoroughly embarrassed, to say the least. She thought she saw the other woman's face soften a bit before it went back to its agitated state.

"So let me get this straight," Lena rubbed her temple, "I leave to get breakfast, and you automatically assumed I was on my way to death?"

"In few words, yes," Kara took to staring at the ground.

The Luthor couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Supergirl, or rather Kara, had been quite protective of her, but this was weird. Weird doesn't even describe it right if she's honest; it was more along the lines of excessive. One day she's calling her a villain, and now she's acting like some kind of toddler with no object permanence. She was a scientist, not a psychologist. There's only one person she could think of who might know what's happening- or rather one set of people. 

"We're going to the DEO," Her tone left no room for discussion.

"Uh, you're kind of associated as evil there right now-" Kara was cut off.

"Kara, we are going to the DEO. You're acting like a mess and the last thing the world needs is a superpowered being with anxiety."

"Okay, ouch, that kind of hurt."

"Good."

Not even a second was wasted before the CEO was up on her feet. Kara scrambled after her like a puppy scared of being left behind. She watched Lena roll her eyes as she pulled out her phone. This was definitely going to be hard to explain to Alex. Hopefully, she actually gives her time to explain instead of threatening to kill her or actually killing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another thing, this is a SuperCorp fic so they will end up together by the end.


	3. You're Losing Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO team struggles with coming to a decision on what to do about Kara. Neither Alex nor Lena are fans of what they end up doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! You know, I wish there was a way you could say howdy but when saying bye. Like a word for bye like howdy. Anyway, that's off-topic. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry about that, had a bit of writer's block deciding how I wanted this to play out. I think I rushed it a little so sorry about that as well. 
> 
> So just an FYI, Winn is here and Sanvers never broke up. Kelly is also in the story but she and Alex aren't together. There's also a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I haven't proofread yet either before posting I'll probably just make those edits as I see them when I look back on this chapter. And in case you already couldn't tell this story is in 3rd person omniscient between Kara and Lena. 
> 
> Also, I kinda feel like this chapter sucks but we ball I guess.

The ride to the DEO was awkward, to say the least. A thick silence sat in the air for the entire trip. Lena typed away on her cellphone until she couldn't anymore. Kara, on the other hand, was not nearly as busy. She looked out the window like she didn't already know exactly what it would look like. She kept glancing at Lena hoping she would talk to her but that didn't prevail. They exited the car in silence. Kara stopped walking and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to end well.

*5 minutes later*

"KARA DANVERS!" Alex looked rapidly between the stoic CEO and the not so stoic Kryptonian. J'onn held up a hand to stop her. 

"Kara, would you care to explain why a watchlist criminal currently working with an actual convicted criminal is standing in this room?" He asked. 

"I've been asking myself the same question," Kara nervously looked around the room until her eyes locked with Winn's. She silently begged for help, but when the messaged was received, his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Are you all really this impolite to your former little helper?" Lena spoke up and raised her eyebrow. 

"You," Alex pointed to her, "Don't get to talk right now."

"Alex, that's not fair. All she's done as of now is stand there," Kara looked to Lena and then back to the group, "Possibly plotting our murder, but standing nonetheless!"

Alex looked at her like she had lobsters coming out of her ears. She looked back and forth between the two one last time before turning to J'onn. She lifted her hand to gesture towards them with a confused face. J'onn sighed and looked at Lena studiously.

"She has no ill intent at the moment, but she does have some kind of information she would like to present," His voice made it clear she was supposed to present that information now.

"Oh how nice, mind-reading," Lena sneered, "Anyway, your Superman wanna be over here seems to be having a problem with anxiety."

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone processed what she had said. It wasn't awkward in Kara's opinion, but it wasn't pleasant either. 

"Anxiety...?" Alex said slowly.

"Yes. That's what I said. Try turning up your hearing aid if you have to, Agent," Lena rolled her eyes. Alex glared at her in return. The sigh that came from Lena couldn't be deciphered as pity or annoyance. 

"She came to my penthouse last night to apologize, again. But she freaked out when I tried to leave and this morning while I was grabbing breakfast she, once again, had an anxiety attack," Lena explained further, "I don't know what her problem is but you guys are her team right? Her friends?" The last word was said with attitude and what Kara thought was a bit of pain.

"I see," Alex turned to face her sister, "Why didn't you tell any of us that this was happening?"

She looked almost hurt. Like Kara not saying anything was a breach in their trust. However, to her credit, the superhero didn't know this was a thing until last night. It was the first time something like that has happened. Yeah, she had nightmares and occasional PTSD flashbacks to Krypton, but never had she reacted so harshly to someone leaving. The whole thing still has her shaken up and rightfully confused.

"This was the first time it's happened. I don't know what's happening either, which is why we're all here I guess," Kara filled them in on her limited knowledge. J'onn looked thoughtful for a second before taking action.

"Winn," The man in question looked up from his computer, "Can you look up any information about why this is happening?"

"Already one step ahead of you, sir. I did a regular google search on reasons for anxiety. Most of these are pretty general, though." He projected his screen for them to see. Lena came around behind him to direct him.

"Well, if you're going to search this up online you have to be more specific," She advised him.

"Yeah that's true, but honestly it just seems like she's experiencing separation anxiety." Winn stared at his screen. He looked up once he felt all their eyes on him still. 

"You know, separation anxiety, the thing that kids go through when they're little?" He looked around and found that only Lena seemed to be following, "It's that thing where they want to be by their parent's side constantly and then they breakdown if they can't be. This is like common knowledge guys," The tech nerd gestured in the air.

"Winn, we know what separation anxiety is. What we're confused about is how an ADULT Kara could be experiencing it," Alex stressed. 

J'onn stayed silent and his face was clearly one of concentrated thinking. Winn typed away on his computer, probably looking for the answer to Alex's question. Kara felt awkward now standing their as everyone talked about her. She wished she could give them a clear answer. Psychology isn't really in their jurisdiction and Kelly wasn't here right now. Wait, that was a good idea. They could call in Kelly to give it her two cents. Before Kara could speak though, J'onn walked slowly over to Lena, who eyed him curiously. He leaned in to say something only she could hear. Kara, in an attempt to allow some kind of privacy, focused on the noises in the other rooms of DEO instead.

"Can you act like you're angry and leaving?" He quietly asked.

"Why would I do that?" Lena whispered back.

"You said she freaked out when you tried to leave last night, and I assume you were angry when doing so. I want to see how she reacts to you doing that again," He stated. Lena considered it for a moment and decided it was a fair point. She told herself she was only helping them because a superhuman being experiencing anxiety attacks isn't good for anyone.

"Fine," She moved away from him and took a deep breath, "You know what? I can't deal with this."

The heads that were previously faced towards the projected screen now snapped towards the Luthor. Kara blinked quickly like she was trying to reset her mind and figure out what was about to happen. 

"What?" Kara spoke.

"I said I can't deal with this. This isn't my job and you're not my responsibility, Supergirl," Lena scoffed, "You can all keep trying to wrap your head around her problem, but I'm not gonna be a part of this. I have much better things to do with my time."

The CEO didn't waste any time before she began to walk away. Alex looked at J'onn as if to say, "you're just going to let her leave." He, of course, made no move to stop her and instead nodded his head at Lena. Kara's reaction wasn't immediate. It was like her brain was having trouble processing what was happening. She felt that feeling in her chest though. That feeling like she was only a few short minutes away from losing her breath. It made her feel slightly dizzy. The super finally understood what had just happened and her reaction came out within a second of the realization. To her credit, it wasn't as strong as Lena thought it would be.

"Wait, Lena, don't go yet," Kara would be damned if she let the woman go again, "We could use your help, you know. It might be easier if to figure what's happening if you're here."

Lena had stopped walking, given that she wasn't really leaving in the first place, and locked eyes with the Kryptonian. The ocean eyes she connected with were soft and open. Like Kara truly believed they needed Lena here to help. Like she was silently begging Lena to just stay. It tugged on a part of her that she didn't know. For some reason, she wanted to yell at Kara. Not about leaving but about why she had to do this. She would yell at her about why she lied to her and why she had to break their friendship like she did. How dare she look so innocent and pleading when this was her fault. How dare she make the CEO feel like she was being the cruel one here. Kara deserved all the karma she was getting now. Lena repeated that in her head like a mantra. 

"Why? What could I do that Winn or Alex couldn't do? I'm not a psychologist. I'm a scientist and I have things to do," Lena continued her fake protests.

"What things? Helping your criminal brother destroy this city in whatever new way he's thought up this time?" Alex budded in from beside Kara. Her tone was vicious and filled with a strong distaste for the Luthor.

"Things like actually bettering humanity," Lena snapped back.

"Okay! I think we all just need to calm down," Kara jumped back in, "Lena, you're incredibly smart, you could help us out in some way."

"Unless you can name what way that is, Supergirl, I'm leaving."

As she turned to go she felt a gust of air and then a handclasp firmly on to her upper arm. She moved her head around so fast she might've gotten whiplash. Kara was standing there once again staring into her green eyes. She was desperate. She was desperate for Lena to stay. Her eyes were filled with what could be registered as possible unshed tears. The vulnerability was something that Lena rarely ever saw.

"Please?" The super's voice was quiet and pleading.

"Alright, that's enough," J'onn's deep voice interrupted the personal interaction, "It looks like we might truly have a case of separation anxiety on our hands."

He sighed deeply and Alex looked at him like he was crazy. She then turned back to her sister who was still unknowingly holding on to Lena's arm. J'onn looked between the three girls before continuing. 

"I can talk to Kelly next time I see her about getting a more permeant solution for this and a more absolute answer. But until then I can really only think of one temporary solution," J'onn was hesitant to share his thought, "Lena, Kara stays with you until we figure this out." 

It was a good idea in theory, but J'onn really had the wrong person for this.

"You want me to WHAT?" Lena shoved Kara's hand off of her and stared in disbelief.

"Lena, clearly this has something to do with you so until we can figure this out fully, she should stay with you," J'onn repeated himself. 

Kara was just as surprised by the idea as Lena was. It wasn't a terrible one but he seems to be neglecting the part where Lena hates her now. However, Kara had a feeling this was still going to end up in J'onn's favor. Lena may be able to throw a fit about it but J'onn wasn't one to let such a thing stop him.

"You must be out of your goddamn mind!" Lena borderline screamed at him, "What part of 'not my problem' do you not understand? Your dress up playmate is not coming to stay with me! That's absurd! I shouldn't even be here!"

Kara flinched slightly with each shout that came from the woman. She sympathized with her. This was indeed not her problem and the super felt bad that she was being put into this. She stared at the ground like a kicked puppy and remained silent. 

"You don't have to stop your life. You just have to let her stay with you for a couple of days so we can figure out how to fix this or until it fixes itself. Lena, with all due respect, I'm not really asking," J'onn was firm and ordered in his response. Lena's returning glare probably could've burned a hole through his head.

"And what makes you think I have to listen to you?" She challenged him. The martian sighed and returned the challenge.

"Do you of all people really want Kara to be unstable like that?" J'onn didn't let her answer, "Let's say she's fighting some villain, and all the sudden she can't pinpoint your heartbeat anymore. She freaks out and now we've got a possibly murderous villain undetained and a Kryptonian losing their mind."

Kara felt offended by his words. His assumption was solely based on what he knew, but it still hurt. She was sure that that would never happen. Then again, she never thought she'd be in this situation at all. She finally took notice of Alex and her face. Her jaw was practically dropped and her eyes were wide. Without even speaking, you could tell she agreed with Lena on this issue. 

Lena sighed and thought through her options. She could house the super until the dimwit squad figured out what to do or she could say no and possibly face whatever consequence she was sure the man had already thought of. Whether it was something that affected her or Lex, neither was a good situation. Speaking of which, if Lex finds out about this she is gonna pay another price, possibly with her life. She swore she'd work with him and help him but yet here she was doing the opposite. Kara feeling this way would be good for him. It would give him the upper hand. It was confusing to Lena that maybe, just maybe, she didn't want that.

"Two weeks," Lena stated, "You get a max of two weeks before I throw her out and tell my brother all about this weakness. This is not me being kind. Let's just say this is me doing business. I house the Kryptonian and you figure out as quickly as possible how to fix this."

"That's plenty of time," J'onn nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, are we really letting the woman who almost fired Kryptonite canons at Kara be alone with her?" Alex seemed to finally get her bearings. J'onn gave her a look that commended she listen. She didn't.

"This is insane! And we haven't even asked Kara if she's okay with this," Alex snapped. All eyes moved towards the previously silent Kara.

"Yeah, I mean, if Lena is on board with the idea then I guess I am," Kara looked up and at the people in the room. Alex opened and closed her mouth before settling on scoffing at Lena. The agent turned away and walked out of the room.

"Alex wait!" Kara called after her, "Alex!" 

J'onn came up next to her.

"She'll get over it eventually," He reassured her, "She's probably just going off to complain to her wife." The man lightly joked.

"And Maggie is going to call you out of your mind too," Kara stated. 

"Yeah, probably," He faced Lena, "So let's get this sorted out then."

Honestly, the CEO was sure she'd lost her mind too.


	4. I Just Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and J'onn settle their deal and Kara heads back to the penthouse with her where things already start to boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hope you're all doing alright, coming at ya with another chapter here. I was kinda sad about the lack of comments on the last chapter, but that's probably because I was really hoping that someone was gonna point out how "It was a good idea in theory, but J'onn really had the wrong person for it" was totally a play on "You probably had the right idea, but the wrong bitch"
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Kara listened intently as J'onn finished going over their agreement with Lena. The rules were simple enough to follow. She will only be there a max of two weeks, she is not to be there when anybody besides the DEO members are there, she cannot mess with or look at any of Lena's work, and she cannot fly into Lena's penthouse during the day. They were all fair rules as well. Nothing that wouldn't be unexpected. It was still blowing her mind that Lena had agreed to any of this at all. After the kryptonite cannon event, Kara was sure that Lena despised her. Not that she would've ever given up on her, but she'll admit she thought it'd be harder than this to be close to her again. Physically close that is. As far as emotionally goes, she knew they were not nearly on the same page.

"So let me run this back to all of you, just to make sure we're clear," Lena stated, "Kara, how will you get into my penthouse during the day?"

"I'll use the front lobby and elevator but at night I can just fly in," Kara sighed exhaustedly. Lena raised her eyebrow and Kara, in an attempt to be friendly, gave her a small smile. A small smile that was immediately shot down and ignored. 

"And if you see me working?" Lena added on while looking at a printed piece of paper.

"I don't talk to you or look at what you're working on." Kara gave her the answer she was looking for. 

Lena nodded politely and it was sad how such a small gesture made Kara's heart thump a beat harder. At this point, she would take anything she could get from the raven-haired woman. She had a feeling the week or weeks that she spends with Lena will be filled with being ignored and getting into arguments. Kara was still determined to get her best friend back by the end of this, though. Her misfortunate has presented her with a possible opportunity that she fully intends on taking advantage of. 

On the other hand, Lena was hoping this was already over before it had even begun. That last thing she needs is to be housed with Supergirl when working with Lex and, oh yeah, hating her. She intended on sticking to herself and hoping that just being in the super's vicinity would be enough. Her penthouse office would most definitely be where she'll lock herself in during the day. She knew that while the other woman was keen on winning her back, Kara wouldn't break the rules given to her. Hence why Lena made them in the first place. 

"So we all just have to sign that document you have and everything will be formally agreed upon?" J'onn asked. He had been standing next to Kara the whole time. She thinks it's his way to comfort her. 

"Yes, and one final thing," Lena eyed them both, "if any of the rules are broken our agreement is terminated."

With that, she picked up a pen on the table and signed her name on one of the three lines. J'onn let out a huff of breath before taking the pen and put his signature down. He slid the paper over to Kara, who took her time staring at it, before slowly reaching for the pen. The stress of possibly breaking one of the rules and pushing Lena further away felt heavy on her shoulders. As if the weight she normally carried on them wasn't enough. She signed her name on the remaining line and pushed the paper back into the center of the table. She saw Lena look away quickly when she straightened herself back up. Kara put a little hope in her mind that perhaps the Luthor had been staring at her, and not just because she was signing the paper.

Alex had yet to come back from wherever she stalked off to. Kara had a strong feeling though that both she and J'onn would be hearing from her and an equally pissed Maggie sometime soon. It was pretty typical of Alex to snitch on them to her wife. Well, she supposes that most of the time it isn't snitching, just informing, but right now it was totally snitching. She ought to remind her of that one human rhyme she had learned when she was going to high school. She racked her brain to remember until she got. She should tell her that snitches get stitches- or is it ends up ditches? The super deemed that not important at the moment.

"Alright Supergirl," Lena interrupted her thoughts, "I guess we're roommates now." 

It was said with a sneer and distaste. Just like every other time she speaks to the Kryptonian. Kara hoped for a lot, but if she couldn't get everything she would like, she at least hoped that Lena would call her Kara again. Then, she could pretend once again that it wasn't "A Super and a Luthor," but rather just "Kara and Lena."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lena stood in her kitchen staring out the large penthouse windows. Kara was getting some things from her house so she was left with some time to think. She kept replaying the last 24 hours of events that led her to this. In truth, she hoped that Kara would not have another panic attack despite how much she disliked her. She, of course, would never tell the blonde that. The problem with seeing her have those attacks is that she doesn't seem super anymore. She seems human and like Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. She had to remind herself that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. There was no difference between the two. Except for ones an act and a lie, and ones the real her. 

The CEO drifted closer to the window to look down below. The city was busy as usual with people walking everywhere and cars in the street. She liked how busy it always was. It made her feel less alone to be surrounded by thousands of people. Even though none of them really knew her. She found herself having that problem more and more. Sure, she likes her alone time away from business and the world as much as anyone else, but she doesn't fancy being lonely. 

A knock on the door down the hallway brought Lena back to the present. It was the three rapid knocks that Kara said she would use to let Lena know it was her. She cautiously made her way to the door and stood in front of it. There was no going back now. She hoped that Kelly and the rest of Supergirl's team could fix this before even a week passes, but she knows that's unlikely. Anxiety isn't fixed in a week, but maybe it could be less intense by the end of two. The silver doorknob stared her down as it waited for her to turn it and start what was going to be one of the hardest two weeks of her life.

"Lena?" Kara's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

In her hand, Kara held a blue and red duffle bag that Maggie had given her. It was filled with standard weekend vacation things. Her palm was sweaty from holding the handle so tightly. Lena had yet to answer the door after she knocked and worry filled her. Logically, she knew that Lena either didn't hear or was taking her time answering, but the emotional part of her thought of bad things that could've happened to her. She wished it would stop doing that.

Out of nerves, the Super took off her glasses and x-rayed the door. She saw Lena behind it ever so still and while Kara knew she didn't, it felt like she had powers too. Like she was watching her through the door as well and waiting for one of them to make another move. Kara didn't know if she should knock again. Her presence was clearly known already.

"Lena?" She called through the door again, softer this time. She sounded like she was calling out to a frightened animal that might run away at the slightest bit of too fast movement. The hand holding her glasses trembled slightly as she put them back on.

Kara heard the sound of a lock being undone and a handle being twisted. She held her breath as the door swung open to reveal Lena. Kara looked at her and took in her appearance. It was always refreshing to see the normally perfectionist and professional CEO dressing for comfort. The woman had on leggings and an old sweatshirt with what, if the blonde remembered correctly, was the name of her old boarding school. She made her way up to meet Lena's eyes. They were cold. The once inviting green eyes were sharp and voided of any positive emotions. Her eyes were that of a villain at this moment. Unlike what Kara knew her to be. Lena moved her body to the side in a gesture to invite the Kryptonian in. No words were spoken, but Kara had enough sense to know what was being requested of her. 

As she walked in, she noticed the blankets were still haphazardly scattered across the couches. She wondered what Lena had been doing the whole time she was gone. She wasn't complaining about something being messy, if she did she'd be a hypocrite, but it was out of character for the Luthor. She saw a glass of wine half empty with a freshly opened bottle near it. There was no food in the kitchen to accompany it.

"You act as though you've never been here before," Lena surprised herself by talking when she swore she wasn't going to, "You keep looking around like this is new for you."

"It's not, but it feels different," Kara answered back. She set her bag down on the counter and turned to face Lena.

"And why is that?" Lena's voice held judgment. 

"Because things are not the same as they were. This is different than all the other times I've been here in the past." Kara's answered once again.

Lena felt frustration already rising in her. Supergirl thinks she can walk in and act like this wasn't her fault. Everything was different because she lied. Throughout their whole friendship, it was all lies. Kara had so many opportunities to tell her and she didn't. She didn't take any of them. Until Lena already knew her secret. She shared everything with Kara and half the things she already knew. It was painful enough that she'd been such a fool and now she has to bear to be around her. It was absurd. It was a feeling she couldn't put into words, but she might use betrayal and the universe's cruelty to describe it as best as she could.

"And who's fault is that? Who broke what we had?" Her voice raised just a bit and a normal person might not have even taken notice, but Kara did. She could either shut this whole conversation down or keep trying. Figures that she'd choose the one with the worst possible outcome.

"I have told you time and time again that it was to protect you. Do you even realize how much danger that people are put in when they know me? They become targets!" Kara didn't mean to get loud. It wasn't that she was mad, somehow her brain thought maybe if she was louder, Lena would get it.

"So now you're gonna stand there and yell at me in my own house?" The Luthor completely ignored what Kara had said.

"I'm sorry, that was rude and I didn't mean to-"

"No of course you didn't! Because why would you stop and think about somebody's feelings? You're Supergirl, right? You don't have to care about measly human feelings, right?" She finally snapped at Kara, who was clearly caught off guard. The super faltered a bit before responding.

"What would make you think that? When have I ever acted superior to others? If I thought I was so much better than humans, why would I go out of my way to protect them? I have been raised by humans and surrounded by them for most of my life at this point! I care about you!" Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara kept going, "You going around working with Lex, who may I remind you has tried and succeeded in killing people, and you're talking about how I betrayed you when I'm still here for you!"

Kara said the last part louder than all the rest. She forced herself to calm down before she spoke again. Lena was watching her like she was a threat. Like she would have to protect herself from the other at any moment. But she was also still standing her ground. She stood tall with her shoulders squared and her head held high.

"I'm still here," Kara repeated herself in a regular voice. Lena scoffed.

"I wish you weren't," The CEO stated, "You don't get to judge what I do. You've never felt like I do, and I don't need you."

The super hated those words. She hated every single one of them. Her head hurt and her eyes started to water but she blinked away what tears she could. She couldn't break down again, not now. It felt so cold in the penthouse. Everything including Lena felt shallow and empty. Her heart dropped in her chest as she tried her best to keep it together.

"What happened to you? To us?" Kara asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lena narrowed her eyes.

"I just want to know, when did you get so cold?" Kara clarified. Lena looked taken aback by the question.

"When did I get cold? I got 'cold' when my one best friend and at one point the only friend I had lied to me for almost four years. I got 'cold' when she made a fool out of me and embarrassed me. I protected to you. I told you everything. I told you who I was, my past, what I've been through, and you couldn't even say 'I'm Supergirl' once while I spilled my secrets. Hell, you already knew some of them because of that. Don't stand there and act like you're not the blame for this," Lena scolded Kara like she was a child. 

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Lena, but I promise you I didn't lie because I didn't trust you. It's just- I thought that we were close," Kara stated firmly.

"Yeah," Lena shook her head, "Well now that door is closed. It always will be."

Lena huffed and walked past the blonde towards her balcony. Let her have her anxiety. It's not Lena's problem. She didn't even look back before opening the door and stepping out into the night air. She took deep breaths and sat down in one of the chairs. This was a disaster already.


	5. Toss and Turning In Your Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night brings unexpected struggles for Kara and Lena almost immediately makes an even more unexpected choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm weak and can't wait so this chapter is gonna be some of that fluff that I talked about before. Well at least at the end.... Hopefully, y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Also in case you didn't realize, all the chapters are lyrics from songs. The first chapter is from Can You Hold Me by NF featuring Britt Nicole. The second is from Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots. The third is from Sleep Thru Your Alarms by Lontalius. The fourth is from I Just Wanna Know by NF. And finally, this chapter's title is from Talk To Me by Cavetown.

Lena had been out on the balcony for at least 10 minutes by now. Kara had spent her time just sitting and nervously watching her from inside. Her leg bounced anxiously while she sat in a chair against the island. She took deep breaths and kept her eyes trained on the Luthor. Lena hadn't so much as even glanced in her direction. She just kept staring forward and occasionally looking down at her hands.

It wasn't until another five minutes had passed before Lena rose from her chair. The woman turned back towards the door and entered the room in complete silence. Kara kept her eyes trained on the other waiting for anything. Lena said nothing as she walked past where Kara was sitting. She seemed calm, but Kara could hear her heart beating just a little too fast.

"I have a guest room down the hall over there," She pointed past Kara, "You can set up in there. I'm going to bed now or perhaps to work in my office. I'll decide on my way over there."

Kara was surprised that Lena relayed the unnecessary information about her plans. Perhaps that was her way of being less hostile. If so, the super greatly appreciated the attempt. Both of them were going to have to act as civil as possible if they wished to make it through their time together.

"Alright, I guess I'll get to bed too then," Kara smiled nervously. She let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding in.

She lingered for a moment just watching Lena turn away from her. She watched her walk back over to her leftover wine and pour some more in the already half-full glass. With hesitant steps, Kara grabbed her bag and walked in the direction she was told to. She noticed that Lena seemed to have added some modern art pieces since the last time she had seen the walls. She only took a glimpse at most of them but stopped in front of one in particular.

It looked out of place among all the other simplistic pieces of work. She let her eyes trace over the paintbrush lines and colors. It was a magnificent sunflower painted almost choppily but it worked. There appeared to be three different shades of yellow that made up the petals. The background was black but the area closer to the sunflower got brighter. Like it was bringing light to the darkness. Kara struggled to take her eyes off of the painting. It was saying something that should have been obvious, but she couldn't think of how it would connect to Lena. Lena had to have chosen the artwork for a reason. It was so different from all the others hanging on the walls. It was so much more vivid. It was so much more complex. It was beautiful.

The Kryptonian sighed and pulled herself away from the spot she had been rooted in. It was quiet except for her footsteps and Lena's heartbeat. Everything else was tuned out and translated in her head as white noise. She opened the plain black door when she reached her destination. The inside of the room was rather modern and basic. There was a queen bed with a nightstand on either side of it. Directly across from the bed was a dresser and a tv mounted to the wall above it. Kara set her duffel on top of the dresser and opened the empty drawers. She pondered to herself as she filled them with her clothes.

Getting the Luthor to hold a non-hostile conversation with her was shaping up to be a hard enough task in itself. Each time they spoke it always ended up the same way. She'll have to figure out a way to get the other woman to want to talk to her, and not shout in the process. The things Lena said hadn't completely left Kara's mind. She could understand why she was upset. Kara had played two different people around her for most of their friendship. Plus with all the trust issues the CEO has, she wasn't all too surprised at the bad reaction. She just didn't expect it to be this strong. She didn't expect her to start working with Lex and become an enemy. She didn't expect the amount of hatred she's been receiving.

Kara continued thinking to herself as she changed into an old t-shirt and soft blue pajama bottoms. She felt instant relief when she laid down on the surprisingly soft mattress. She had expected it to be firm given the rest of the room's style. She tuned out everything else and focused solely on Lena's heartbeat. It was steady now if not just two or three beats faster than usual. The super turned on her right side and faced the windows. She felt her eyes close and herself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of her best friend's heartbeat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Kara walked down the halls of her old home. Not her Earth home, but her one on Krypton. The crowning was lined with gold colors and she could hear her parents' voice in the distance. She sped up until she was lightly jogging to reach the voices she heard. Her feet took her outside and on to the "yard" of the guild. There stood not just her parents but also Alex, Eliza, and Lena. They were dressed in typical Kryptonian fashion and were talking admittedly to each other. When Kara approached all of their eyes were on her and they smiled._

_"Kara Zor-El! I thought you'd never get out of that house," Her father spoke to her. The others laughed. It was a rather amazing but confusing sight to see._

_"I uh- sorry I guess I didn't know we had company," Kara cleared her throat and blinked. She had gestured to her usually human counterparts._

_"What do you mean? They've always been here," Her father looked confused._

_"Are you feeling alright?" Her mother chimed in. Kara hesitated for a moment still at a small level of shock._

_"Yeah, I just didn't know that they were right outside," She answered, "But it's always good to see you all."_

_They all still looked slightly confused. Perhaps that wasn't the right response then. Alex looked at Eliza with a questioning glance and the other shook her head. It was now Kara took notice of the House of El crest on all their clothes except for Lena's. She put enough together to realize that Alex and Eliza must be in the same guild as her. Of course they would live here. She felt stupid for not noticing sooner._

_"I mean Lena. It's nice to see Lena because, obviously, I see the rest of you daily," Kara attempted to fix her mistake. This seemed to be a better answer as her mother nodded her head in understanding._

_"Yes, it always nice to see Lena. How is the science guild doing?" Her mother gently asked the dark-haired woman._

_"Oh, it's alright. I'm deep in my projects as you know." As Lena spoke, Kara realized they were all speaking Kryptonian._

_The blonde felt a smile grow on her face. Everything about this was so simple and domestic. The day was perfect out, both her real and adoptive family were here, and Lena was clearly still her friend. It was a peacefulness she hadn't felt in a while. She met Lena's eyes and instead of a frown, there was a soft smile that seemed reserved just for her. She couldn't help but approach the Luthor._

_"Lena, you're not mad," It was meant to be a question but was said as a statement._

_"Why would she be mad at you, dear?" Eliza voiced her concern from the side._

_"Well I- no reason," Kara corrected herself and looked back to Lena._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" Lena asked._

_Before Kara could answer, something strange started happening. The Lena in front of her started glitching, and she could see an angry Lena in business clothes. The two versions of the Luthor kept glitching. Kara shook her head to try and reset her brain. She focused again and now her surrounding kept glitching back to the DEO._

_"Lena?" Confusion and fear laced her voice._

_"Kara-"_

_"Supergirl-"_

_Each version was speaking and cutting each off. The super began backing away. She noticed that her parents were glitching in and out of existence._

_"Kara what's wrong-"_

_"How could you-"_

_"Kara Danvers," Alex spoke up. Her clothes kept changing between Kryptonian and her normal work clothes._

_Kara began panicking. She hit herself in the head in an attempt to make it stop. It didn't work, though, and everything around her continued to flash and glitch. Her chest started rising and falling quicker and quicker as she backed away. She heard Lena both concerned and yelling at her. Alex kept saying her name. The others kept blinking away. She was about to yell stop when her entire surroundings changed. She was in her old space pod again flying away from her dying planet. It was about to explode again, with her family and Lena on it. She banged on the glass with her fist._

_"NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN! ALEX!" She yelled and punched to no avail, "LENA!"_

_Then everything went dark._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lena had been working in her office for the last three hours. She had attempted to go to sleep at first but was restless per usual. She checked her wall clock to see that it was 1:43 am. The woman sighed and rubbed her temples. Lex's plans made no coherent sense and L-Corp had about 100 things that needed to be done per usual. Her glass desk was covered with paperwork, blueprints, and plans. They had all started blending together in her mind. She wouldn't have to wait long for a distraction, though.

The scream that reached her ears was blood-curdling. The CEO immediately recognized it as Kara's. She practically jumped out of her chair and ran down the hallway. She regretted the room being all the way in the back of the hall. When she made it to the black door she stopped and hesitated a moment. She didn't know what she might find if she went in. It could be nothing at all or an actual threat. She focused on the sounds on the other side of the door. She heard gasping and crying and it was when she heard a loud thump that she threw away her fear. She threw the door open and it the wall which forced it to close behind her.

Lena was met with the sight of Kara rocking aggressively on the bed. She was gasping for air and shaking violently. Once again, it was a sight that could've broken the coldest person's heart. Lena rushed over and climbed on to the bed to the other side where Kara was. 

"Kara? Kara! Look at me," Lena reached out and grabbed Kara's wrists to pull her hands away from her head. She knew that normally she wouldn't have possessed the strength to do such a thing, but in the blonde's current state, she did it with ease. Kara's eyes were still shut tight.

"Hey, hey, it's me. Kara, it's just me. You're gonna pass out," Worry filled her force as she moved her right hand away from Kara's wrist. She placed the hand on Kara's shoulder instead.

Kara slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by Lena's face. Her eyes were soft in contrast to how every muscle was visibly tensed. When the realization that Lena was actually there instead of glitching away hit her, she practically launched herself at the other. She was pleased to feel Lena's arms instantly wrap around her.

"Hey, there you go. Can you breathe slower? I need you to slow down," Lena rubbed Kara's back in an extra attempt to soothe her. 

Kara continued breathing harshly and shook her head. Lena could feel the blonde shaking like a leaf in the wind. Currently, Kara was half straddled on top of her with her arms wrapped tightly around Lena, and her face buried in the crook of her neck. Lena had her arms wrapped around the woman as well holding her in the position while she sat upright against the headboard. 

"Please Kara it's okay. You're alright I promise, darling," She tried again to get Kara to focus on her. 

"No, you're dead," Kara was still crying, "And Alex and Eliza and-"

"No, we're not," Lena applied more pressure into her hug, "I'm alive and so are they. You can feel me breathing, can't you?"

Everything was loud in Kara's ears but she focused as much as she could to pick out her friend's heartbeat. Then she relaxed enough to also feel the rise and fall of her chest. Her breaths began slowing as her body released its tension. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and sunk further down into the Luthor. In turn, Lena let herself slide down the headboard until they were both lying flat on the bed. She moved and helped Kara readjust their position to make it less awkward. Kara still had her face in Lena's neck but now she laid on her left side almost half on top of Lena. Her leg was thrown across the other woman's and the super's right arm across her and her hand holding her shoulder as well. Lena laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. She slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kara again. The shaking hadn't fully stopped yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked quietly. Kara didn't answer at first instead her hand gripped Lena's shoulder just a little tighter. It took a few moments before she composed herself enough to speak.

"You would've made a great science guild member on Krypton," was all she said. It was muffled and quiet but the Luthor could still understand what she had said.

"Is that some sort of secret code I'm supposed to understand?" She raised her eyebrow even though she knew Kara couldn't see her face. She felt Kara smile.

"No, just... something I was thinking," The Kryptonian shifted further into the CEO. Lena smiled softly in the darkness. 

"I'll take that as you don't want to talk about it," Lena sighed and slowly began rubbing Kara's back once more.

Kara thought about what to say. She could admit that this anxiety was now affecting her dreams or she could say nothing. Lena probably wouldn't care either way. She'd probably scoff and call her pathetic. Maybe she was. Normal People don't need somebody to come save them from themselves when they wake up screaming. At the same time, this was Lena, her best friend. Her best friend who, despite hating her, came to help her and wants to know what's wrong. A lot was wrong at the moment. 

"I was on Krypton again," She began her explanation, "My parents were alive and you, Alex, and Eliza were there too. We were speaking Kryptonian and everything was just so... peaceful? Yeah, peaceful. You were apart of the science guild and you came to visit us, but something weird started happening. You started flashing and every time you disappeared, the real you would be there yelling at me. Then everybody started glitching and Alex kept saying my name. Suddenly I was on my old ship and I watched the planet explode again with all of you on it."

Lena's heart ached for Kara. She hated to admit it, but this was awful. The DEO better find out what's wrong. She was still upset with her, of course, but that didn't mean she wanted to watch Kara spend her days with panic attacks and her nights with terrors. 

"That sounds horrible, but it wasn't real. We're all still here." She stated firmly and with confidence. Kara was quiet and it's like she could feel her thinking.

"I know that we're not on good terms right now and I know you hate me," Kara hesitated, "But could we pretend, just for tonight, that we're still best friends and this isn't strange?"

"Yeah," The Luthor answered without even thinking, "Yeah, just for tonight, I guess we can do that."

It wasn't long before she could feel Kara's soft even breaths on her neck letting her know that she had fallen back asleep. Lena felt exhaustion seeping into her bones. She had been so restless as of late. She only got a max of two hours of sleep if she got any at all. So she decided to let this all happen. She let herself succumb to sleep with Kara right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, critiques, or advice below :)


End file.
